All I Need
by Snow M. Black
Summary: Lin no es del tipo de personas que pide ayuda, pero hay momentos en la vida en la que ayuda es necesaria, incluso si eres Lin Beigfong, porque si ella pudo haber se criado sin padre su bebé podrá hacerlo también.
1. Prólogo

**Es el primer fanfic que hago de Lin y Bumi, y aunque estoy algo emocionada no sé si gustará, esto solo es el prólogo pero si os gusta os aseguro que será una historia interesante.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

Lin suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de la señora Wong , y mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante el corto periodo en que le costó llegar hasta su vehículo, ser policía le encantaba pero en aquellas ocasiones desearía simplemente haber elegido otro camino, sabía que aún era una novata y que le costaría que confiaran en ella plenamente, y siempre estaban los típicos que pensaban que era una enchufada solo porque la jefa fuera su madre.

-Si ellos supieran…-susurró con cansancio a la vez que encendía el motor

Pero no podía evitar pensar que ella podía hacer algo mejor que ir casa a casa para recibir las quejas infundadas de señoras que no tenían más que tiempo libre.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba deambulando con el coche por las calles de Ciudad Republica, no tenía prisa por llegar a su casa, no tenía ninguna.

Y al girar la esquina, como no podía suceder de otra manera, vio a aquel calvo que tanto la había herido, Tenzin, y a su lado se encontraba la joven chica llamada Pema, aquella que era conocida por su amabilidad y … todo aquello que era diferente a Lin.

Y se paró durante unos segundos su corazón, quieras o no es difícil ver a un ex con otra, aunque ese ex ya no signifique nada de nada. Y se preguntó que pudo Tenzin ver en ella, porque Pema no era ni un ápice parecida a ella, y eso dolía.

Por suerte la visión duro poco, lo que tarda un coche en doblar la esquina y continuar con su camino, pero para Lin esa imagen de segundos estaría en su mente por días…

Y paró.

No podía seguir así, no podía seguir lloriqueando, no por ellos.

Cuando bajó del coche intentó memorizar con exactitud donde lo había dejado, y siguió andando tan rápido como sus largas piernas le permitieron, solo quería huir, y de la nada se encontraba entrando en un absurdo bar, en una absurda calle ,de un absurdo mundo.

Se sentó con brusquedad mientras gesticulaba para que el señor de pelo canoso le sirviera un trago.

-Gracias-murmuró con cansancio.

¿Siempre sería así? Se preguntó a la vez que aquel liquido ardiente bajaba por su garganta, no quería que fuera así no quería huir de esos dos, no quería odiar a Pema por algo que no tenía sentido.

Y entonces una mano la sujeto con una fuerza confortante.

-¡Hey Lin!-saludó Bumi con su habitual sonrisa, como si todo lo que pasara alrededor no fuera nada.

-Oh, eres tú-se limitó a decir a la vez que cruzaba sus piernas , no necesitaba a hora mismo eso, no necesitaba tener que soportar a Bumi.

-Supongo que ya lo sabrás-una triste sonrisa se iluminó en su cara- mañana a la mañana, me voy.

Lin se regañó mentalmente, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado semejante cosa? No creía que lo de Tenzin la hubiera molestado tanto como para olvidar que uno de sus pocos amigos se iba a las Fuerzas Unidas.

-¡Oh Bumi!-suspiró cambiando totalmente la expresión- lo lamento tanto… yo

-No pasa nada, solo no lo recordaste pero a hora así, así que está bien.

Lin asintió poco convencida de las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Y qué haces tú último día aquí?-preguntó a la vez que se levantaba para quedar frente a su amigo.

-Estoy con unos amigos, despidiéndonos, únete.

* * *

><p>Sintió como una mano la rodeaba y le proporcionaba un calor extrañamente agradable pero incómodo, con pereza entre abrió los ojos cansada, la cabeza no tardó en amartillarla.<p>

Entonces sus ojos verdes se fijaron en una mano que la rodeaba, una mano de tez marrón y grandes dimensiones, con algo de nerviosismo giró para enfrontar la cara de Bumi, tuvo que hacer un grandísimo esfuerzo por no gritar de horror al verle.

-Dios mío, que he hecho…-susurró huyendo de la mano

No podía ni imaginarse en qué estado tendrían que haber estado anoche, pero desde luego en uno bueno no. Como si de la cosa más horrible se tratase recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, eso jamás se sabría, y si él había estado en las mismas circunstancias que ella seguramente no se acordaría de nada, así que todo aquel incidente quedaría tras las puertas de la habitación, donde nadie podría sacarlo.


	2. I can do it alone

**I CAN DO IT ALONE **

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el baño, y mientras el vómito salía se preguntaba que sería aquello que le había sentado mal, aunque no recordaba haber tomado nada fuera de lo habitual.

Tiró de la cadena y se encaminó hacía el lavabo para enjuagar su boca y quitar todo rastro de aquel líquido, las pisadas de Toph se escucharon acercarse.

-Lin- la llamó desde la puerta

-Y salgo- se quejó secando su boca y abriendo la puerta, solo para enfrontarse contra su madre, que sin palabra alguna tocó el vientre de Lin- eh- musitó apartándose

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-preguntó con algo de molestia

-¿El qué?

Toph señaló el vientre de Lin y prosiguió.

-Que estabas embarazada

Aquellas palabras resonaron como un tambor en la mente de Lin. ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella?

No pudo aguantar más y rió con todas sus fuerzas.

-No estoy embarazada, que loca idea.-cuando intentó pasar al lado de su madre está la sujeto con delicadeza pero determinación.

-Por supuesto que lo estás, lo veo.- señaló a sus pies y prosiguió- sabes que veo cualquier alteración, y siento lo que hay dentro de ti.

Como si un flashback fuera recordó la noche entre Bumi y ella.

-No-pronunció sentándose – no puedo estar embarazada.

-Oh cariño, lo estás- siguió Toph con una media sonrisa.

Todo pareció caer lentamente ¿Qué narices haría ella con un bebé? Peor aún ¿Un bebé de Bumi? Como acto inconsciente presionó su mano contra el vientre y suspiró.

-¿Es de Tenzin?-cuestionó sentándose al lado de la joven

Está negó.

-No, no lo es.- no le diría a Toph quien es el padre, no necesitaba saberlo, no por el momento.

En realidad no le diría a nadie.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-susurró con melancolía

-Pues lo que tienes que hacer, tener a ese pequeño bastardo-sonrió de una manera muy parecida a la que sonríe una abuela.

-No le digas así-gruñó Lin.

-Pero si lo digo con cariño, ella lo sabe.-sentenció

-¿Ella? No puedo tener más de dos semanas como…-pero Toph la acalló.

-Digamos presentimientos- durante unos instantes las dos quedaron en silencio

Se acomodó en el escritorio por décima vez consecutiva, se sentía como si aquello fuera a explotar en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en Bumi, en la noche, en lo que había pasado ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Se suponía que había "perdido" a Tenzin por el motivo de los malditos críos, el necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ayudar pero ella no quería niños, no , desde luego no los necesitaba ¿para qué? Pero a hora, embarazada, como si no fuera suficiente ya su vida.

Desvió la mirada hacía sus compañeros que parecían ocupados en sus cosas, demasiados ocupados para observar a la chica que no había hecho nada en todo la tarde, incluso se avergonzaba de ella misma, ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Eso era lo peor de todo, el no saber qué hacer.

No necesitaba la ayuda de Bumi, eso lo sabía, tampoco la ayuda de su madre, ni la de nadie, porque ella era capaz , capaz de ocuparse de aquello que viniera, porque siempre había intentado complacer a los demás, sobre todo a su madre, pero ahí se acaba todo, desde aquel momento jamás intentaría complacer a nadie.

El reloj pareció jugarle una mala pasada, porque cuando lo había mirado por última vez quedaban dos horas para terminar su turno, pero según miraba ya había acabado. ¿Habría estado demasiado ocupada pensando que no había trabajado nada?

-Eh Lin, ¿no te vas a casa?-preguntó Yuan , él había entrado en la policía junto con Lin, por lo que se podría decir que estaban algo unidos.

-Sí, solo recogeré esto

-Claro, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Y se marchó por la puerta, como envidiaba Lin a Yuan, en realidad envidiaba a cualquier otro en aquellas circunstancias.

-Lin, Lin-canturreó Suyin acercándose a su hermana mayor

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruñó molesta

-Nada, solo estaba cerca y pues… me acerque a ver como estaba mi hermana.

-¿No seguirás yendo con esos chicos, verdad?-preguntó recogiendo sus cosas y marchando dirección a la salida.

-A ti que más…-murmuró siguiendo el paso de su hermana- Oye Lin, escuché lo que dijisteis mamá y tú esta mañana.

Lin pareció comenzar a prestar verdadera atención a la adolescente, que con las manos en la espalda parecía querer decir algo de suma importancia.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, ya sabes… "eso"-comentó señalando el estómago de la chica.

_¿Eso? A hora era ¿Eso?_

Lin sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió con el paso.

-Olvida lo que hayas oído ¿vale?-Su apretó el paso para seguir a la terca de su hermana.

-¿Voy a ser Tía?-la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven que quedó paralizada.- Es cierto, estás embarazada.

-¡Su!-gritó molesta- cállate.

-Pero, me sorprende.-siguió insistiendo- no pensé que fueras a tener un bebé…

-Su-le advirtió de nuevo- déjalo, ¿vale?

-Pero quiero saber…

No pudo resistirlo más y comenzó de nuevo el paso, esta vez más rápida de tal manera que pudiera dejar a Su atrás, no quería seguir con eso, en serio que no quería.


	3. Night Is To Think

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo con los comentarios, quería dar las gracias a ****Matryoshka Ai que me ha ayudado con Kya, y ni siquiera sé si me habrá salido bien, pero ¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong>Night Is To Think<strong>

Hundió su cabeza contra la almohada, no podía dormir, habían sido las dos semanas más duras de toda su vida, todo parecía ir cuesta arriba, nadie se había enterado por el momento, o al menos que ella supiera…

Se preguntaba si su madre se lo habría contado a Katara o algo así, porque si era así quizás… quizás Tenzin lo supiera, y Kya… o tal vez Bumi, ni siquiera había hablado con él respecto a esa noche, no sabía si el recordaría algo, pero tampoco podía preguntárselo, a hora mismo ni siquiera se encontraba en Ciudad Republica, y no podía escribirle para decírselo ¿o sí? ¡Claro que no!

Pero también estaba el problema de Kya, estaba empeñada en verla, Lin había podido esquivarla durante una semana, pero cuando quería podía ser la persona más pesada e insistente del mundo, así que había terminado por ceder, y sabía que tenía que enfrontar a Kya, no podía estar huyéndola toda la vida, porque ella no era así, no se ocultaba de los problemas.

Gruñó y se acurrucó en la cama, no se oía nada, ni siquiera un maldito coche por la calle, nada que pudiera distraer los pensamientos de Lin, así que, después de semanas era el momento de enfrentar la realidad, porque claro que no podía sacarse el tema de la cabeza, pero es que tampoco podía evitarlo.

Cada día había intentado no pensarlo, simplemente hacer su trabajo, su vida, o lo que fuera aquello que vivía, pero ya no podía seguir así, tenía que decidir qué hacer.

Estaba claro que iba a tener a aquello que vivía en ella, pero luego pensaba en cómo había sido la vida que su madre les había dado, desde luego no se podría decir que Toph hubiera sido la mejor madre, tampoco era un monstruo, pero no podía evitar pensar en las noches que escuchó a su madre llorar en la cama, cuando pensaba que Lin no la escuchaba, sabía que para su madre había sido duro, pero también había sido duro para una niña pequeña, recordaba como siempre había deseado ser como su madre, pero a hora que era adulta sabía que ya no lo deseaba tanto, aunque quizás era más parecida de lo que pensaba, no lo sabía.

Lin se había prometido no cometer los mismos errores de su madre, pero irónicamente, ya había cometido la mitad de ellos. Gracias a su madre había aprendido muchas cosas, probablemente no eran las cosas acertadas, porque a hora Lin no corría riesgos ,así nunca saldría herida, además debido a su madre Lin no podía confiar en nadie que le rodeara.

No podía llorar, porque eso significaba debilidad ante su madre, y eso era lo que menos quería, porque había descubierto que su corazón no podía romperse, ya que nunca había estado entero.

Pero la situación podía con ella, todo lo que había vivido parecía ser una sucia mentira, algo que no podría recuperar ¿Por qué alguna vez Lin había sido feliz?

Y como si algo hubiera hecho clic, las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que habían visto todo lo malo del mundo, esos ojos que mostraban cansancio y tristeza, y se sintió estúpida, porque estaba llorando por aquel mismo maldito y estúpido motivo que su madre había llorado, no quería, no dejaría que nadie la viera así…

Por inercia quedó dormida, llorar es cansado, sobre todo cuando lo haces y lo único que intentas es dejar de hacerlo, entonces todo es más difícil.

* * *

><p>-Hace semanas que no se de ti-la regañó Kya- ¡además me evitabas!<p>

-No te evitaba, solo no quería verte.-concluyó la joven de cabello negro

Kya alzó una ceja, aun no entendía que narices le pasaba a su amiga, y por cómo veía la situación Lin probablemente no hablaría.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó sorbiendo un poco de té

-Nada.

-¡Venga!-se quejó Kya- te conozco, vamos, no me habrías evitado una semana entera si algo no te preocupara, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

Lin no contesto, no tenía fuerzas ni para mentir a su amiga.

-Lin-insistió algo más preocupada- ¿ha pasado algo?

¿Por qué le tenía que ser tan difícil todo? No podía contarle a Kya lo del embarazo, pero al cabo del tiempo se enteraría, eso sí que no podía evitarlo, pero quizás si podía evitar decir quién era el padre.

-Estoy embarazada.

Kya parpadeó.

Volvió a parpadear.

¿Había escuchado bien?

-Em…¿embarazada?-Lin asintió , una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Kya- Dios mío Lin, sí que debiste tener una noche "intensa"- después de eso soltó una pequeña carcajada que descolocó a Lin-¿ y por eso me evitabas? ¿Por qué estabas embarazada?

Las mejillas de la maestra metal enrojecieron, Kya se lo estaba tomando muy bien, genial, e incluso hacía que Lin se avergonzara por habérselo ocultado.

-Pues no te evitaba- Kya volvió a reír- no te rías, quitas importancia al asunto.

-Es que "el asunto" tampoco tiene demasiada importancia, vamos a ver ¡vas a tener un bebé! Está bien ¿no? Voy a ser tía.

-No es de Tenzin.-aclaró Lin

-Da igual, seguiré siendo tía, Lin eres como una hermana.

-Kya, te pido de todas formas, que no le digas a nadie.

-¡Pero si es una gran notica!-sentenció Kya poco convencida por las palabras de su amiga.

-Aun así, no digas nada, ya se enterarán…

-Por lo menos lo sabrán Toph y Su ¿no?

-Sí, sí, ellas lo saben…

Antes de que Lin pudiera reaccionar Kya se encontraba rodeándola con los brazos.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti-sentenció la maestra agua.- necesito que lo sepas.

-Vale, vale, pero quítate ya.


	4. Photographs and Memories

**Photographs and Memories**

Y otra vez tenía que encontrarse ahí, sentada, sin poder hacer nada. Ya ni siquiera le autorizaban para salir a cumplir su trabajo, y "es que estás embarazada Lin, no puedes ejercer" le decía su madre cada vez que se acercaba a su despacho, ya sabía que estaba embarazada ¡pero no estaba incapacitada! Ella tendría que saberlo mejor que nadie.

Tres meses se habían pasado corriendo, no es que Lin pudiera quejarse, no había sido tan duro… sí, la gente la miraba, cuestionaba y murmuraba cada vez que la veían, pero no le importaba tanto, es decir, todos a su alrededor lo habían aceptado, porque tarde o temprano lo tendrían que haber hecho.

Aunque siempre le intentaban sacar quien era el padre, todos se preocupaban en exceso por ella, cosa que abrumaba demasiado, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Tenzin o Pema, era incomodo pensar que tu exnovio y su novia te trataban con pies de plomo, como si con decir una palabra ella se fuera a derrumbar o algo por el estilo.

Había recibido algunas cartas de Bumi, como todos los demás, pero a diferencia de los demás Lin no contestaba ¿Por qué que le iba a decir? "Sí, hola Bumi, lamento no haberte contestado antes… ¡ah, sí! Estoy embarazada de ti" No, claro que no.

Aunque sabía que ya le habían dicho, porque no puedes contarle nada a un maestro del aire y a su dichosa hermana, antes que quieras darte cuenta todos a tu alrededor lo saben.

-Lin-le llamó Su entrando a la habitación- voy a salir, mamá me ha dicho que me quedé contigo, pero no creo que por un rato te vaya a pasar nada…

-Claro-murmuró sin apenas mirarla

-¿Estás… bien? –Ante la fría mirada de su hermana mayor rectificó- haber, ya sé que estás bueno- movió sus manos simulando el estómago que sobresalía ya en Lin- pero debe ser difícil ¿no?

-No lo pienses demasiado Su.

-Es que estas algo apagada… nada, olvídalo, volveré antes que mamá.-dicho eso salió por donde había llegado.

¿Apagada?

La puerta principal se cerró dando a entender que Su se había marchado, pero por seguridad Lin se aseguró que no estuviera cerca.

Una vez asegurada su ida, caminó hasta el salón, encima del armario se encontraban las únicas fotos que Lin tenía. Porque a diferencia de Su, quien adoraba que la tomaran fotos, ella no las disfrutaba igual.

Nada más abrir la caja Lin sintió la nostalgia, era solo una pequeña caja roja donde se encontraban las fotos, pero ella sabía que era mucho más que eso, era todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que alguna vez importó.

La primera era simple, no es que le emocionara demasiado, simplemente era ella recién nacida, entre los brazos de su madre, Toph sonreía.

En la siguiente Lin era un poco más mayor de unos cuatro años, en ella sostenía a Su, mientras Toph sujetaba el hombro de la primera, era claro que todos temían que se Su se cayera.

Las siguientes eran de Lin y Su de pequeñas, algunas junto con Kya, Bumi y Tenzin, pero no era aquello lo que Lin buscaba, en realidad, no sabía bien que hacia mirando aquellas fotos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué estás buscando Lin?-murmuró dejándose caer en el sofá- son solo fotos…

Hecho un pequeño vistazo alrededor de la sala, todas aquellas fotos tiradas por todos lados, la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación, probablemente fue aquello lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de que su hermana no se encontraba ahí.

-Demonios ¡Su!-gritó como si la vida le fuera en ello

Se había olvidado de ella, si Toph volvía a casa y no la encontraba ahí…además había dicho un rato, ¿un rato son tres horas? Su siempre tenía que hacer lo que le venía en gana, anqué fuera un pura estupidez

Se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo, no es que Su fuera a hacer algo excesivamente estúpido, quería decir ¿es una Beifong, no? Aun así no estaba tranquila, solo faltaba media hora para que Toph volviera, y Su no estaba.

-Mira que a veces es estúpida.-masculló enfadada

Caminó con enfado hasta la puerta, tendría que ir a buscarla, total no podría andar muy lejos.

* * *

><p>-Por favor-se quejó con sarcasmo Su- no podrías hacerlo.<p>

-¿Qué no?-cuestionó Fai-me subestimas.

-¡Claro que no!-siguió la adolescente- Fai acabo de conocerte pero te puedo asegurar que no serías capaz de ganarme.

-¡Eso suena a apuesta!-gritó uno de los chicos que rodeaban a los jóvenes.

-Yo apuesto por Su-siguió otra chica – doy cinco.

-Dos a Fai-siguió otro.

-¡Venga, Ocho a Fai!

-Parece que quieren que pelemos-comentó Fai acercándose a la chica- ¿Podrás soportarlo?

-¡Por favor! Con los ojos cerrados.-dio un ligero empujón a su contrincante- ¿y tú?

-Seré dulce contigo-el chico se posicionó para atacar- no te haré daño.

Antes de que Fai dijera más Su ya había atacado tirando al chico al suelo.

-Huy-soltó con burla Su- creo que te has caído.

El chico contratacó con una potente llamarada que Su esquivó con un muro de piedra, que poco después lanzó a su oponente.

-¡Su!-gritó con enfado Lin desde una esquina de la calle.

Como acto instintivo giró a ver a su hermana, que corría en su dirección. Fai aprovechando el descuido tumbó a Su al suelo, cosa que desagradó profundamente a Lin, quien detuvo el próximo ataque del chico.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis?-cuestionó interponiéndose a los jóvenes.

_¿No es obvio? _Pensó Su mientras se recuperaba del golpe, pero no podía decirle eso a su hermana.

-¡Me dijiste que saldrías un rato!-gritó como si fuera su madre- ¡No tres malditas horas! ¡Mamá pronto regresará!

Como por arte de magia Su cayó en cuenta de la hora que era, se lo había estado pasando tan bien que había olvidado todo lo demás.

-¿Oye quién te crees…-fue a preguntar con insolencia Fai , pero Su le calló.

-Policía-giró para enfrentar al muchacho, un muchacho algo más bajito que ella, con el cabello alborotado y la cara sucia, simplemente parecía otro pobre ladrón, no entendía porque su hermana se juntaba con tipos como esos- y si no queréis tener problemas, marchaos.

Fai observó con una expresión divertida a Lin.

- Estas embarazada-comunicó como si eso fuera un impedimento.

-Bueno y aun así podría darte la paliza de tu vida, así que desaparece de mi vista. –Lin dio un paso a adelante provocando que el muchacho lo diera hacía atrás.

-¡Lin!-se quejó Su- déjale en paz ¿vale? ¡Fue idea mía! –retuvo el brazo de su hermana, pero está la apartó bruscamente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?-siguió Lin

-Solo estábamos peleando de broma ¿verdad Fai?-preguntó Su mirando hacia donde se encontraba, pero ya no estaba, en realidad ya nadie había a su alrededor.

-Déjalo Su, solo… vámonos. –terminó por decir Lin

Al llegar a casa Toph aún no había llegado, cosa que agradecieron las dos hermanas, Su se encaminó sin decir palabra a su habitación lejos de los reproches de su hermana, mientras Lin se ocupó de recoger el desastre que había en la habitación.

Cuando iba por las últimas fotos reconoció una muy familiar, aquella foto habría jurado que no la había visto antes, eran Lin y Bumi, tendría alrededor de diez años y Bumi era ya un adolescente, con quince o dieciséis años, ahí la diferencia de edad era notable, a hora, sin embargo quizás no tanto. En la foto Bumi rodeaba con el brazo a Lin mientras una de sus típicas- y a veces para Lin, "golpeables"-sonrisas asomaba por su cara, en contraste Lin no parecía tan feliz, en cierto aspecto parecía que le molestaba la presencia del joven, pero no era cierto, Bumi nunca le molestaba porque él desde que tenía memoria le había hecho sentir bien.

Las lágrimas asomaron por su cara, y se sintió estúpida.

-Eso es por el embarazo-comentó Toph dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¡Mamá!-se quejó Lin secándoselas tan rápido como le fue posible- no te escuche entrar.

-Eso es porque estabas demasiado ocupada con tus tonterías-Lin rodó los ojos y se apresuró a guardar la foto.

-Buenas noches mamá.-comentó dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No tengo hambre.


	5. Don't Speak

**Don´t Speak**

La luz entró con fuerza por la gran ventana que se alzaba a un lado de la habitación, probablemente aquel fue uno de los tantos motivos por los que Lin se había despertado.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras un bostezo salía de sus labios, a hora que no tenía que "hacer nada" no había motivo por el que se tuviera que levantar pronto, ni por el que tuviera que salir de la cama realmente.

Se encaminó hacía la cocina, le dolía algo la espalda pero sería debido al embarazo, o tal vez por la extraña posición en la que tenía que dormir debido a este.

Nadie se encontraba en casa, probablemente Toph se habría ido a trabajar y Su "debería" estar en el instituto, recalcaba debería porque después de todo no sabía qué hacía su hermana, era demasiado imprevisible.

Después de tomar un simple desayuno, se vistió y dirigió hacía el salón, no tenía nada que hacer en horas y sus amigos estarían trabajando u ocupados con sus cosas, no les podría molestar.

Observó con desanimo la carta que se encontraba en la mesilla, era de Bumi, la había recibido hacía tres días pero no era capaz de leerla, porque si la leía sentiría que le estaba ocultando las cosas.

Pero se armó de valor y la recogió.

_Hola Lin._

_Sé que no me has contestado a ninguna de las demás cartas que te he envidado, no importa, sé que estarás ocupada, por lo menos me reconforta saber que seguro que las lees (si no quedaría como tonto mandándote tantas cartas) _

_Los demás ya me han contado lo de tu embarazo, estoy muy feliz y me gustaría saber más, no es que lo demás me digan poco (Kya está super-ilusionada con eso de ser Tía y no deja de escribirme respecto a eso) me han dicho no es de Tenzin y que no quieres decir quién es, no seré yo quién te obligue a decírmelo._

_¡No me acuerdo de nada de la última vez! Como ya te conté en las otras cartas, en mi tiempo libre intento acordarme de la noche en que nos encontramos, pero nada, he llegado a la conclusión de que nos debimos despedir en el bar, pero no sé cómo llegue a casa ni nada. Me hace sentir mejor pensar que por lo menos nos lo pasamos bien. Cuéntame algo si lo recuerdas._

_¡De todas formas me vas a ver pronto! El martes me envían de vuelta una semana a Ciudad Republica, por un pequeño incidente que tuve, vale bien, me resbale en los entrenamientos y me he lesionado la pierna, por lo menos me dieron una semana de vacaciones. _

_Pero no le digas a los demás, quiero que sea una sorpresa._

_Nos vemos el martes._

_Bumi._

¿Martes? ¡Hoy era Lunes! Dios, mañana volvía Bumi y ella ni se había enterado, le pasaba por no leer la maldita carta, además Bumi sabía de su embarazo y por lo que había leído no le había parecido mal, ni se acordaba de la noche, eso era un punto para Lin.

Colocó su mano sobre el sobresaliente vientre, no es que tuviera que decirle nada… no era su obligación, o tal vez sí, dios, era tan sumamente difícil hacer lo correcto, no quería estropear la vida de Bumi, no quería arruinársela. No podía ser tan egoísta.

¿Qué narices iba a hacer?

¿Fingir no saber nada sobre esa noche?

Se levantó de un salto, algo sorprendente para una mujer embarazado de tres meses y medio, de repente las manos le sudaban, sentía la presión del mundo sobre sus hombros y lo único que podía hacer era moverse con desesperación por el salón.

-¡Maldita sea!-gruñó saliendo del salón-¡Bumi maldito inepto! Tenías que herirte en un entrenamiento, porque claro Bumi y sus meteduras de pata.-musitó en dirección a su habitación.

Inconscientemente se hallaba sentada en el escritorio con una pluma en su mano y un papel frente a ella, quizás por el impulso de leer la carta de Bumi o tal vez por la sensación de mentirosa que llevaba consigo.

_Bumi_

_Sé que has oído muchas cosas acerca del embarazo, bueno, pues es tuyo. _

Se regañó mentalmente y arrugó el papel lanzándolo a la papelera. No podía ser tan brusca.

_Bumi_

_No quiero seguir mintiendo, ni a ti ni a nadie, el bebé que llevo no es de otro si no tuyo, te estarás preguntando como será tuyo si nunca hemos… pues sí, lo hemos hecho, la noche de tu despedida, no sé cómo acabamos acostándonos, no quería contártelo porque no quería estropearte la vida como me está pasando a mí._

Volvió a gruñir mientras hacía otra bola con el papel, quizás era mentir decir que le estaba estropeando al vida este bebé, aun pese a todo lo tenía aprecio.

-¡No es que quiera decírtelo!-gritó golpeando la papelera – Simplemente siento que es lo correcto…-murmuró

No es que necesitara la ayuda de Bumi, ni de nadie, para cuidar al pequeño o pequeña que naciera de ella, pero tampoco era quien para negarle la existencia de un hijo a un padre, aunque ella había vivido sin saberla toda su vida y no había sido para tanto…

Pero no quería arruinar la vida de Bumi, no, ni tampoco quería condenarle a una vida que probablemente no es la que el más desee, quizás lo mejor sería no decírselo, por el momento, simplemente aguardar al mejor momento, maña cuando viera a Bumi fingiría que todo estaba bien, fingiría que nada de lo que estaba pasando la molestaba, fingiría que no sentía más que amistad por él, fingiría que esto no le sobrepasaba, fingiría.

Porque eso era lo único que podía hacer Lin, fingir.

* * *

><p>El timbre invadió los oídos de todos los presentes en la casa, por lo que Lin sabía no era la única que sabía del regreso de Bumi, también Katara quien se había encargado de reunir a todo el mundo en su casa para la llegada del no-maestro.<p>

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Kya levantándose del sofá

Katara y Lin compartieron una mirada cómplice, probablemente Katara estuviera más emocionada que Lin, aun así, Katara había fingido muy bien que no sabía que Bumi iba a regresar.

Un grito de alegría se escuchó desde la habitación, era la maestra agua que gritaba feliz al ver a su hermano.

-¡Bumi!-gritó

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Lin se dirigieron hacía la entrada, Kya abrazaba feliz a su hermano que con cara sonriente intentaba abrazar a su hermana, pero algo difícil debido a las muletas.

Y durante las próximas dos horas todo el mundo se había vuelto loco a ojos de Lin, con abrazos, llantos y reproches, sobre todo reproches por parte de Aang y Tenzin que reprochaban no haberles avisado antes.

Cuando la noche por fin se había alzado todo el mundo preparaba una estupenda cena de bienvenida, Katara, Su, Pema y Kya se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, mientras Aang y Tenzin ponían la mesa, las únicas que no hacían gran cosa eran Toph que sentada en el sofá conversaba con los maestros Aire, y Lin quién se había perdido en las estrellas, y es que se encontraba en el balcón.

Los pasos del cojo se aproximaron a la chica, durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada.

-No hables, sé lo que estás pensando. –Le ordenó Lin sin girarse –no necesito que digas nada.

_No me lo digas, porque duele._

-Lin, no sabes lo que voy a decir.-se quejó Bumi acercándose a la joven.

-Bien, pues Bumi ¿Qué vas a decir?-preguntó bruscamente.

-Te iba a decir porque no contestaste a mis cartas.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, estaba ocupada.

-Lin, me hubiera gustado recibir aunque solo fuera una carta expli….-pero la maestra tierra la acalló.

-Bueno, Bumi, no creó que te murieras por no recibir una carta mía.

_No, no sigas, duele._

-Me hubiera gustado que mi mejor amiga me dijera que estaba embarazada, y no haberme enterado por mis hermanos.

Los ojos de Lin se oscurecieron, no quería llorar, no delante de él.

-Bumi, estoy embarazada ¿contento? Ya te lo he dicho…

Un suspiró por parte del chico se asomó.

-No cambiarás nunca

Los segundos pasaron, probablemente el chico esperaba alguna contestación hiriente por parte de la chica, pero no tenía fuerzas, no las había. Quizás él lo presintió, porque sus manos rodearon a la chica, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero sí la primera que Lin lo dejó, se sentía bien aquel abrazo, porque inexplicablemente se sentía comprendida y segura.


End file.
